Vicki Donovan
Victoria "Vicki" Donovan siostra Matta oraz pierwsza osoba w serii, która została przemieniona w wampira. Była również dziewczyną, która podobała się Tyler'owi i młodszemu bratu Eleny - Jeremy'emu. Damon Salvatore przemienił ją w wampira, a jego brat, Stefan ją zabił. Vicki powraca w drugim oraz trzecim sezonie jako duch. W piątym sezonie pojawia się w jednej scenie jako duch rozmawiając z Bonnie. Sezony |-|Sezon 1= thumb|left|222px|Jeremy, Tyler i Vicki na podwórku szkolnym.W Pilot, Vicki wraz z Jeremy'm stoją na szkolnym podjeździe, gdzie chłopak daje jej tabletki. Zaleca, żeby brała je nie więcej, niż co sześć godzin. Nagle przychodzi Tyler, mówiąc, iż wiedział, że znajdzie ją właśnie tu - z ćpunami. Lockwood zaczyna dokuczać młodemu Gilbertowi, jednak Vicki prosi, aby dał mu spokój, bo jest młodszym bratem Eleny. Tyler odpowiada, że wie to, ale ten fakt nie powstrzymuje go przed skopaniem mu tyłka. Następnie całuje swoją dziewczynę. Później Vicki przebywa w Mystic Grill, gdzie jest kelnerką. Podchodzi do niej Jeremy, jednak ona zbywa go, mówiąc, że jest w pracy. następnie dziewczyna podchodzi do stolika, przy którym siedzi Matt, jej brat z Tylerem. Podaje im drinki i zalotnie pyta Lockwooda, czy chce jeszcze jednego. Widząc to, jej brat pyta kolegi, czy kręci z jego siostrą, a gdy ten daje mu przeczącą odpowiedź, Donovan stwierdza, iż Tyler jest dupkiem. Korzystając z sytuacji, Jeremy próbuje ponownie z nią porozmawiać. Ma wyrzuty, że dziewczyna traktuje go inaczej niż w lecie - wtedy go nie olewała. thumb|222px|Jeremy i Vicki w Mystic Grill thumb|left|222px|Vicki po ataku Damona.Młody Gilbert uważa Tyler za dupka i mówi Victorii, który chce ją tylko zaciągnąć do łóżka. Dziewczyna mierzy go wzrokiem i pyta, czego on w takim razie chce, po czym odchodzi. Wieczorem panna Donovan uczestniczy w imprezie z okazji rozpoczęcia nowego roku szkolnego. Jest tam wraz z Tylerem. Para całuje się w lesie, jednak gdy Lockwood chce czegoś więcej, dziewczyna odpycha go. Chłopak nie daje za wygraną. W ostatniej chwili pojawia się Jeremy, wołając, aby zostawił ją w spokoju. right|Vicki we mgle.Tyler wykpiwa Vicki, mówiąc, że to chyba pierwszy raz w historii, gdy Vicki Donovan powiedziała chłopakowi "nie", po czym odchodzi. Dziewczyna rozmawia chwilę z Jeremy'm, po czym odchodzi w głąb lasu.Wędruje przez niepokojąco zamglony las, gdy nagle naprzeciw niej pojawia się postać mężczyzny, która w następnej sekundzie atakuje dziewczynę. Gdy Jeremy zagłębia się w las wraz z Eleną, nagle potyka się o jej nieprzytomne ciało. Dziewczyna ma zakrwawioną szyję. Gdy Gilbert próbuje sprawdzić jej tętno, budzi się z krzykiem. Rodzeństwo przyprowadza ją na imprezę, gdzie jest zebrany tłum, krzycząc, aby ktoś wezwał pomoc. thumb|left|222px|"Wampir".Kładą ją na stole, a później karetka zabiera ją na sygnale do szpitala. Pod koniec odcinka widać jak panna Donovan nieprzytomna leży w szpitalnym łóżku, przy którym czuwa Matt. Gdy dziewczyna się budzi, Matt uspokaja ją i radzi, aby nic nie mówiła. Dziewczyna nie odpuszcza i szepcze słowo "wampir", na co zszokowany Donovan nie odpowiada. Jako pierwsza ze znajomych została zaatakowana przez wampira - Damona, w lesie na imprezie. Nie zginęła, znalazła ją Elena wraz z bratem Jeremym. Kiedy Vicki była w szpitalu dziwnie się zachowywała, bratu odpowiedziała że zrobił to wampir. Wszyscy uważali ją za szaloną po tym co się stało. Stefan był u niej w szpitalu i kazał jej mówić, że zaatakowało ją duże zwierze. Była ona narkomanką wraz z bratem Eleny, Jeremym Gilbertem, był on w niej zakochany, lecz ona nie umiała wybrać pomiędzy nim a Tylerem Lockwoodem, przez nią często dochodziło do bójek. Damon przemienił Vicki w wampira dla zabawy, kazał jej wybierać śmierć lub picie krwi, ta wybrała krew. Na przyjęciu zaatakowała Elenę, Damon i Stefan musieli ją zabić. Jeremy który wszystko to widział został zahipnotyzowany przez Damona Salvatore. thumb|left|222px|Stefan trzyma Vicki.W Haunted, Vicki przebywa w samochodzie Tylera. Kiedy chłopak wchodzi do środka, Donovan wita się z nim. Lockwood jest wystraszony i pyta, co jej jest. Kiedy dziewczyna mówi, że jest jej zimno, on myśli, że się naćpała. Następnie padają pytania na temat wydarzeń w lesie. Po raz pierwszy Vicki odsłania twarz i mówi, że bardzo się boi. Tyler przytula ją, po czym proponuje, że ją odwiezie. Przez krótką chwilę rozmawiają. Wygłodniała Donovan pokazuje swoją wampirzą twarz i próbuje ugryźć Lockwooda, który wystraszony otwiera drzwi i upada na chodnik. Dziewczyna nie odpuszcza i próbuje rzucić się na kolegę, ale nagle łapie ją Stefan. Przerażony Tyler cofa się o kilka kroków i wpada na Damona. Victoria ciągle szarpie się w ramionach młodszego Salvatore'a. Damon hipnotyzuje Tylera, po czym on wraz z Stefanem i Vicki znikają. Później widzimy Donovan, siedzącą w salonie Salavtore;ów. Rozmawia z Mattem przez telefon. Chłopak chce wiedzieć jak się czuje, po czym mówi, że po nią przyjedzie. Vicki odmawia, twierdząc, że chce wszystko przemyśleć. Na koniec dodaje, aby się nie thumb|222px|Vicki rozmawia z Damonem i Stefanemmartwił i rozłącza się. Później Victoria mówi braciom, że jest głodna, na co Stefan daje jej kubek, wypełniony, jak się później okazuje, zwierzęcą krwią. Damon kpi sobie z "posiłku", jaki wampir dał Vicki. Uważa on, że długo na tym nie pociągnie. Ich rozmowa schodzi na temat żywienia się krwią. Po chwili Damon wychodzi, a dziewczyna prosi Stefana o kolejny kubek krwi. Do rezydencji przychodzi Elena, aby spytać swojego chłopaka, jak Vicki się czuje. Podczas ich rozmowy na schodach staje Donovan. Pyta Salvatore'a jak długo jeszcze będzie czekać. Elena, korzystają z tego, że widzi Vicki, pyta ją, jak się czuje. Victoria zbywa ją, po czym z powrotem udaje się na górę. Później widać ją, Stefana i Elenę przy stole, pijących kawę. Salvatore twierdzi, że im pomaga. Pociesza dziewczynę, mówiąc, że nauczy się żyć z chęcią ludzkiej krwi, zwalczając instynkt.thumb|left|222px|Vicki rozmawia ze Stefanem o swoim głodzie. Po chwili idzie do toalety. Wkrótce Vicki wraca do salonu, gdzie jest sama Elena. Donovan chce zadzwonić do Jeremy'ego, ale Gilbert pyta ją, po co, skoro i tak nigdy więcej się nie zobaczą. Vicki odpowiada, że będzie widywać się z kim chce i kiedy chce. Elena zaczyna prawić koleżance morały, po czym zabrania jej kontaktowania się z jej bratem. Rozeźlona Vicki przypiera dziewczynę do ściany. Wypomina jej, że zwodziła jej brata od piętnastu lat, a potem go rzuciła. Po chwili puszcza Elenę. Później widzimy Victorię, leżącą na łóżku w sypialni Damona. Chwilę rozmawiają, po czym Damon mówi, że zabiera ją na zewnątrz. Drogę zastępuje im Stefan, który uważa, że to dla niej za wcześnie. Damon upiera się, że chce pokazać ich nowej podopiecznej, o co chodzi w wampiryzmie. W końcu w trójkę wychodzą do ogrodu. Starszy Salavtore pokazuje jej jedną z zalet - super szybkość. thumb|222px|Vicki pyta Damona, dlaczego ją przemienił.Dziewczyna jest podekscytowana. Kiedy Damon proponuje, aby sama się przebiegła, z chęcią rzuca się do biegu. Po chwili znika i okazuje się, że uciekła obu braciom. Vicki udaje się do swojego domu, jednak nie może wejść. Woła Matta, który bardzo radośnie reaguje na jej widok i zaprasza ją do środka. Victoria wchodzi, a Matt po raz kolejny ją przytula. Później chłopak podaje jej na talerzu jedzenie. Ich rozmowa przeradza się w sprzeczkę. Zła Vicki przełamuje talerz widelcem. Przychodzi Stefan, szukający uciekinierki. Donovan zabrania bratu wpuszczania go, więc Matt zatrzaskuje mu drzwi przed nosem. Vicki pisze do Jeremy'ego, aby się spotkali. Ustalają, że odpowiednim miejscem będzie bal szkoła, ponieważ jest tam impreza Halloweenowa. thumb|left|222px|Vicki na balu.Na imprezie Vicki czuje niewyobrażalny głód, ponieważ otaczają ją sami ludzie. Kiedy przepycha się przez tłum, nie mogąc się powstrzymać od zerkania na szyje zebranych, Stefan odciąga ją na bok. Dziewczyna nie jest zadowolona. Stefan ciągnie Victorię przez korytarz, aż spotykają Elenę. Vicki zauważa okazję, by uciec i odgrywa przed Matt’em scenkę. Twierdzi, że Stefan nie daje jej spokoju. Udaje jej się odwrócić ich uwagę i znika. W końcu Donovan spotyka Jeremy'ego i go całuje. Idą razem na parking, gdzie wymieniają pocałunki, oparci o autobus. Namawia Jeremy’ego, żeby wyjechał razem z nią - tylko wtedy będą mogli być na zawsze razem. Podczas pocałunku wampirzyca niechcący przygryza jego wargę. Sączythumb|222px|Martwa Vicki. się krew, a ona czując jej smak i zapach, zlizuje ją. Robi się coraz głodniejsza. Gdy zaczyna ssać jego wargę, odpycha ją. Donovan traci nad sobą kontrolę i usiłuje karmić się na chłopaku, ale wbiega Elena. Vicki rzuca nią o ziemie. Pojawia się Stefan, który przytrzymuje ją, jednak ona ucieka. Kiedy Jeremy i Elena usiłują uciec, Vicki łapie Gilbert i się na niej żywi. Stefan, nie mając wyboru, przebija ją kołkiem. |-|Sezon 2= thumb|left|220px|Vicki pojawia się Jeremy'emu.Vicki została wspomniana przez Damona, kiedy powiedział do Eleny i Stefana, że Caroline musi umrzeć, ponieważ nie przeżyje jako wampir tak jak Vicki wcześniej. Kilka miesięcy później, co tak na prawdę stało się Vicki, dlatego też zaczął pomagać szeryf Forbes szpiegować braci Salvatore. Szeryf Forbes przypadkowo postrzela Jeremy'ego, a Bonnie go wskrzesza. To wydarzenie spowodowało, że zaczął widzieć zmarłych. Po raz pierwszy ujrzał dwie zmarłe jego byłe dziewczyny, Annę i Vicki. |-|Sezon 3= W odcinku The Birthday. Vicki pojawia się na krótko za Jeremy'm tuż za Anną. |-|Sezon 4= |-|Sezon 5= thumb|220px|Vicki spotyka Matta. W 500 Years of Solitude, Vicki pojawia się jako duch w pensjonacie Salvatorów, gdy Matt wspomina o niej, rozmawiając z Bonnie. Kończy myśl kotwicy, która przyznaje, iż rozmawianie o Drugiej Stronie jest przygnębiające. Prosi ją, by przekazała Mattowi, że ona, Vicki, go kocha. Vicki pozostaje w salonie jeszcze przez jakiś czas i obserwuje bieżące wydarzenia, jakie się rozgrywają. thumb|left|220px|Wiatr wyrywa Vicki od Matta.W Resident Evil, Vicki spotyka Matta po Drugiej Stronie. Oboje wiedzą, że coś złego dzieje się z tą stroną. Chwilę rozmawiają, ale wieje silny wiatr, który ciągnie każdego w inną stronę. Donovan łapie siostrę za ręce i mocno trzyma, zapierając się nogami, ale wkrótce wiatr ją wyrywa i znika w głębi lasu. Matt jest bardzo przygnębiony z powodu ponownej straty siostry. Wygląd zewnętrzny Vicki była ładną szatynką o piwnych oczach i szczupłej sylwetce. Osobowość Moce i zdolności |-|Jako duch (obecnie)= *'Nieśmiertelność' - duch jest nieśmiertelny, będzie istniał zawsze i nigdy nie umrze. *'Opętanie' - duch może manipulować sobą tak, by sprawiać wrażenie osoby żywej duszą, umysłem oraz ciałem. *'Telekineza' - duchy potrafią przenosić obiekty, a także ludzi. *'Teleportacja' - duchy, dzięki nadprzyrodzonym mocom, mogą przenosić się z jednego miejsca do drugiego. |-|Jako wampir (dawniej)= *'Nieśmiertelność' - thumb|245px|Vicki używa swojej wampirzej siły.wampiry nie mogą się zestarzeć. Po przemianie są odporne na wszystkie choroby, wirusy i zakażenia. Jedyną infekcją, która może zabić wampira jest ugryzienie wilkołaka. *'Szybka regeneracja' - złamania oraz rany na ciele wampira goją się bardzo szybko. *'Szybkość' - wampiry mogą przemieszać się z niezwykłą dla ludzkiego oka szybkością. *'Siła' - wampiry są znacznie silniejsze od ludzi, a ich siła rośnie z czasem. Nawet wampiry, które są w okresie przejściowym mogą wyrzucić dorosłego człowieka przez pokój z dużą prędkością i siłą.frame|Wampirza twarz Vicki. *'Zmysły'- mogą usłyszeć szeptane rozmowy, nawet w oddalonych budynkach, wyczuwają zapach krwi i rozkładających się ciał. Wampiry widzą w całkowitej ciemności. *'Kontrola emocji' - nadprzyrodzona zdolność do kontrolowania i manipulowania własnymi emocjami oraz innych. *'Kontrola snów' - mogą manipulować snami i podświadomością oraz obdarzać koszmarami lub świadomymi snami. *'Perswazja' - wampiry mogą sterować umysłami oraz zmieniać/usuwać wspomnienia. Słabości |-|Jako duch (obecnie)= *'Izolacja' - duch może komunikować się z ludźmi jedynie za pośrednictwem medium, bądź czarownicy. Jednakże, jeżeli taka osoba zechce odwołać ducha, będzie on musiał zniknąć na owe żądanie. *'Czary' - jak wszystkie żywe stworzenia, duchy są podatne na czary. |-|Jako wampir (dawniej)= *'Dekapitacja' - oderwanie lub obcięcie głowy wampira spowoduje natychmiastową śmierć. *'Ogień lub światło słoneczne' - wystawienie wampira do ognia lub na słońce spowoduje trwałą jego śmierć. *'Werbena '- po spożyciu werbeny przez wampira powoduje poważne osłabienie i gorączkę. Ponadto, jeżeli skóra wampira będzie narażona na kontakt z werbeną to zacznie się spalać. *'Drewno' - jeżeli wampir zostanie zraniony kawałkiem drewna, to spowoduje to osłabienie organizmu. Jeżeli drewniany kołek przebije serce wampira to spowoduje natychmiastową śmierć. *'Urządzenie Gilberta' - jest to urządzenie, które powoduje ból u wampira. *'Wyrwanie serca' - wyrwanie serca spowoduje trwałą śmierć. *'Ugryzienie wilkołaka' - na początku daje objawy choroby, następnie organizm szybko się osłabia, a ostatecznie wampir umiera. *'Czary' - czarownice znają czary, które powodują eksplodowanie naczyń krwionośnych wampira. *'Zaproszenie' - jeżeli wampir nie zostanie zaproszony do danego mieszkania, to nie może do niego wejść. *'Złamanie karku' - choć nie jest to śmiertelne, złamanie karku wampira uczyni go nieprzytomnym na kilka godzin. *'Linia rodu wampira' - wampiry, które zostały przemienione przez Pierwotnych mogą zginąć, jeśli dany Pierwotny zostanie zniszczony przez kołek z białego dębu. *'Klątwa łowcy' - jeżeli wampir zabije jednego z łowców, to zaczyna mieć uciążliwe halucynacje, aż do momentu, kiedy popełni samobójstwo. Można złamać klątwę. *'Ostrze Papy Tunde '- owe ostrze zostało przesiąknięte ogromem czarnej magii, dokładniej mówiąc magii ofiarnej, która wydobywa moc z ofiar. Jest ona śmiertelna dla wszystkich wampirów, sprawiając, iż umierają w męczarniach. *'Wysuszenie ciała' - czyli brak jakiejkolwiek krwi w organizmie wampira powoduje jego wysuszenie, zmumifikowanie i skostnienie. Wampir jest w stanie bezruchu, ale żyje. Jeżeli pożywi się krwią, wrócą mu siły witalne. *'Lekarstwo' - stworzone przez Qetsiyah było w stanie pozbawić wampira nieśmiertelności. Wystąpienia Sezon 1 *''Pilot'' *''The Night of the Comet'' *''Friday Night Bites'' *''Family Ties'' *''You're Undead to Me'' *''Lost Girls '' *''Haunted'' *''A Few Good Men'' (zdjęcie) *''Let the Right One In'' (zwłoki) Sezon 2 *''As I Lay Dying'' (duch) Sezon 3 *''The Birthday'' (duch) *''The Hybrid'' (duch) *''The Reckoning'' (duch) *''Smells Like Teen Spirit'' (duch) Sezon 5 *500 Years of Solitude (duch) *Resident Evil (duch) }} Relacje Matt Donovan Victoria i Matt mimo, że nie są przykładnym rodzeństwem, to mimo wszystko troszczą się o siebie nawzajem. Vicki niejednokrotnie przeprasza młodszego brata, za to jakim utrapieniem jest dla niego, mimo tego, że chłopakowi i tak nie jest łatwo ze względu na odejście matki. Matt kocha swoją starszą siostrę ponad wszystko, jest pewien, że tylko jej może w pełni zaufać i że tylko jej na nim zależy. Donovan bardzo ciężko przeżywa zaginięcie siostry i jest szczęśliwy, gdy ta zjawia się w domu. Gdy Victoria znika po raz kolejny, Matt jest pewny, że dziewczyna poszła w ślady matki i po prostu go opuściła. Gdy odkrywa prawdę o jej śmierci jest zrozpaczony. Chłopak tak bardzo kocha siostrę, że w trzecim sezonie, naraża swoje życie, by móc się z nią komunikować, ponieważ tak jak Jeremy, będąc ściągnięty zza światów, ma możliwość widzenia duchów. W tym celu chłopak wskakuje przepasany ciężarkiem do szkolnego basenu, życie, za sprawą pierwszej pomocy ratuje mu Bonnie. Matt jest szczęśliwy, mogąc widzieć Victorie. Kocha siostrę tak bardzo, że pomaga jej stać się ponownie częścią jego świata. Gdy okazuje się, że zamiary Vicki nie są do końca czyste i musi ona zabić Elenę, chłopak z trudem pozwala Bonnie na odesłanie Victorii tam gdzie jej miejsce. Tyler Lockwood Jeremy Gilbert thumb|left|Jeremy i Vicki.Relacje Vicki z Jeremym można określić jako trudne. Chłopak był bardzo zaangażowany emocjonalnie w ich znajomości, jednakże wydawało się, że Vicki wykorzystuje Jeremy`ego jedynie po to, by zdobywać od niego prochy. Młody Gilbert nie mogąc patrzeć jak Tyler traktuje Victorię, nieraz śpieszył jej z pomocą. Ostatecznie Vicki zawsze wybierała Lockwooda. Gdy Jeremy zarzucał dziewczynie, że ta spała z nim tylko ze względu na narkotyki, ta mówiła mu, że chodziło o coś więcej niż o same dragi, jednak nie wyrażała swoich uczuć wprost. Ostatecznie Jeremy i Vicki pozostali w związku, który nie do końca podobał się chłopakowi, twierdzącemu, że ich relacje i wspólne spotkania polegają tylko na ćpaniu. Po nagłym zniknięciu dziewczyny, gdy ta zostaje przemieniona przez Damona w wampira, Gilbert bardzo się o nią martwił. Pomagał jej przejść przemianę, myśląc, że Victoria jest na haju. frame|Vicki i Jeremy.Na szkolnej imprezie z okazji Halloween, Vicki podczas wymianie pocałunków z chłopakiem, przygryza jego wargę, a krew sprawia, że odzywa się w niej wampirza natura. Dziewczyna atakuje Elenę, w efekcie czego Stefan jest zmuszony zabić młodą wampirzycę. Jeremy cierpi po śmierci ukochanej, bowiem ich szczęście nie trwało długo. Jego wspomnienia resetuje Damon. Gdy chłopak dowiaduje się z pamiętnika siostry całej prawdy, chce zabić wampira, który przemienił Victorię. Jeremy chce wykorzystać Annę, myśląc, że dzięki niej ponownie będzie mógł być z Vicki. Gdy panna Donovan powraca jako duch, chłopak nie obdarza ją ufność, lecz swoją drugą wampirzą dziewczynę - Annę. Elena Gilbert Elena była bardzo zdziwiona, gdy dowiedziała się o związku Vicki oraz Jeremy'ego, jednak powstrzymywała się od rozbijania ich relacji. Kiedy panna Donovan stała się wampirem, siostra jej chłopaka chciała, by przestali być parą, co uchroniłoby młodego Gilberta przed ewentualną krzywdą. Nie podobało się to Vicki, która zaatakowała ją i używając mocnych słów, skonfrontowała ją ze swoimi poglądami na tę sprawę. Okazało się, że dziewczyna była zła na Elenę za bawienie się Mattem. Podczas imprezy, kiedy wampirzyca zaatakowała przez przypadek Jeremy'ego, panna Gilbert zareagowała, uderzając karmiącą się jej bratem dziewczynę. Ta zaczęła pić jej krew, co skończyło się tym, że Stefan wbił kołek w serce napastniczce. Ciekawostki *Vicki jako pierwsza w serialu została przemieniona w wampira. *Została zabita przez Stefana Salvatore (jako wampir) *Powraca pod koniec drugiego sezonu jako duch. *Jest pierwszym wampirem zabitym w serii. *Prawdopodobnie udała się tam, gdzie uprzednio duch Kateriny Petrovej. Galeria |-|Sezon 1= |-|Sezon 2= 222VampireDiaries2007.png 222VampireDiaries2027.png Przypisy Zobacz również Kategoria:Rodzina Donovan Kategoria:Duchy Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Artykuły do rozbudowania Kategoria:Pamiętniki Wampirów: Postacie cykliczne Kategoria:Postacie żeńskie